Hermione's Promise
by dmhg
Summary: Dr. Hermione Granger's life isn't what she planned, her lay-about abusive boyfriend wont let her have a social life, until a loving friend from the past come's back and changes her life forever. COMPLETE.
1. Dr H Granger

Disclaimer: the characters and places all belong to JK. I own the plot, even though its been done loads of time, so technically i don't own that, so i own nothing.

Hermione's Promise

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger left Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry 3 months ago, it was late September and she was 19 years old. She left school with the highest number of O's in her NEWTS since Dumbledore had been a student. Which was along time ago. She had managed to get a job working at St.Mungo's hospital, Madame Pomfery trained Hermione to be a healer before she left school, so when Hermione did leave school she could go straight into working, and she did. She had been working there 3 months and had been promoted to Ward Healer, which meant she was in charge of a ward, its patients and its staff. Despite being 19 years of age she was very respect on her ward.

She was still the best of friends with Harry Potter and his long-term girlfriend Ginevera Weasely, Ginny for short. She was closer to Ron Weasely because she was dating him and had been since the end of June, 3 weeks after they left school. Hermione had sisterly love for Ron the whole time whilst at school, but after they left school Ron got into trouble with his family, he didn't receive many NEWTS and he couldn't find a job, and because he was 18 he had to move out. Harry was living with Ginny, who left school a year early, the reason for this was because she was a very smart witch and she was asked if she would like to take her NEWTS a year early and she passed, she got higher marks than most of the 7th years, but not nearly enough as Hermione Granger.

Harry was a living with Ginny in a small one bedroom flat in the ministry compounds, both were training to be full time members of the order of the phoenix. Ginny only being 17 years old had to wait until she was 18 before going on missions, but Harry could do straight away.

Voldermort was defeated during the war in their 7th year, the war started in January and lasted until March, many people died including Voldermort and the worst death eater to walk the face of the earth Lucius Malfoy. But many death eaters still remain and still kill muggles so the ministry needed the Order to fight. Hermione had not been taken by the prospect of yet more fighting, and decided after the war that her heart lied in medicine.

Hermione used most of the money her parents gave her in a trust fund when she was 18, to but a small 2bedroom house near St.Mungo's hospital. Since Ron had no where to live she invited him to stay with her, they were friends at first, but then they became closer and they started dating. When they first started dating it was wonderful, Hermione instantly fell in love with Ron and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, she never told anyone about her feelings, they hadn't been dating too long and she wanted to wait before she told him. She was permanently on cloud 9.

But she fell off cloud 9 and was brought back to reality when Ron became very protective of her. He started telling her that her cloths were a little revealing, when her and Ginny would often go out on girl only nights in the muggle world. Ron, since he hadn't a clue about muggles was unsure about letting her go, and when he did she had to dress to his taste, he didn't want other men to be looking at HIS Hermione. Hermione, at first understood about the clothes, because he wasn't a muggle, like she, he had no idea what they wore and what she considered normal muggle cloths Ron thought they were too reveling.

Hermione was a sleep in her nice cozy bed with Ron lying asleep next to her. It was 5am and she started work at 6am, she hated getting up for the long shifts, but once she got there they didn't seem like 13 hours at all, she loved very minute of them. Today was going to be no acceptation, she was going to be working with a new trainee doctor, she didn't know his name only that he was a he.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Hermione's alarm clock went at 5am. Hermione rolled over and got out of bed, turned the alarm off and grabbed her towel from her dressing table stool and went to the bathroom. Ron still asleep.

At about 5:20am Hermione came out of the bathroom, washed, dressed and ready to go get her breakfast, she looked at Ron, he looked the same as he did in school, long red hair, that she hated, she hated long hair, he had a few freckles on his face and upper body, be was very muscular and toned, quidditch was good to a man. His looks had not changed since at school, but he had. She had not changed much, she was still the same height, at school she had long curly hair, but now it was shorter and rested on her shoulders, at the end of 6th year she grew into her womanly shape.

Hermione walked down stairs and poured some water into the kettle and turned it on, she put some grounded coffee beans in a cup with a spoon of sugar and waited for her boiling water to be done, she loved doing this the muggle way. Ron didn't like it much but she couldn't give up her god given ways to please Ron and his wizards ways.

She got her coffee and sat reading the news paper that her owl Flake had brought her, like he did every morning. She heard Ron moving around up stairs and figured he must be getting up. 10 Minutes later he came down the stairs looking as bad as he did every morning.

"Moring Mione" he said and kissed her forehead.

"Morning Ron, sleep well"

"I would have if you didn't have to get up so early" he replied a little angrily, Hermione sensed this and it made her angry too

"Well Ronald i do have to get up for work, speaking of work found any yet" 'No, of course he hassent, he likes me to buy everything' she thought

"No, and ill look when im ready" he told her and sat down opposite her, looking at her

"Problem is there Ron?" Hermione asked because he was looking at her

"Your wearing make up"

'thank you Sherlock' she thought "Yes, i wanted to make a good impression today, the hospital is getting a few trainee doctors today and im getting one on my ward and i just wanted to make a good impression, besides it always ware makeup"

"Not usually that much" she was only wearing mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow and a little bit of lip gloss, noting too drastic.

"Im going, bye Ron" she stood up, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down

"Hermione, behave today" the threatened in a dark tone

"What is that suppose to mean" she shouted and pulled her wrist back from him

"I mean, lately you've changed"

"im not the one who's changed Ronald, goodbye" she appareted out of the kitchen and into her Ward Office at St.Mungo's. She felt like crying, she wasn't as in love with Ron as she use to be and she was starting to dis-like him, but she still loved him and wanted him. But she also made a promise a long time ago, her promise to herself was:

Never to walk in anyone's shadow. To be her own woman. To live her life as she wanted.

But her promise and how she was living were totally different things. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Marcy, a small 40+ plump witch, who was a senior member of the hospital governors

"Morning Hermione" Marcy said

"Marcy, how are you today?"

"Fine, thank you Hermione, ive brought your trainee Doctor"

"Thank you Marcy" Marcy then left and Hermione walked out of her office to meet her trainee doctor. His back was facing her so she introduced herself.

"Hello, im healer Gra-" she stopped as the man turned around to see who was talking to him.

"Mya" said the man

"D-D Draco" Hermione stuttered out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

VERY SHORT I KNOW

Was it what you was expecting? Well there's going to be fireworks later on. Just wait and see

This fic isnt really for big Ron fan's, he is the most OOC im this story. Sorry, i like Ron i do, but i needed him to be like this for my story to work.

review and tell me what you think

dmhg

XxXxX


	2. Old love's

Disclaimer: i own nothing.

Chapter 2

_**Previously:**_

"Hello, im healer Gra-" she stopped as the man turned around to see who was talking to him.

"Mya" said the man

"D-D Draco" Hermione stuttered out.

"Good to see you Mya" Draco walked over to Hermione and threw his arms around her as she did the same

"Draco, its been so long, how are you, you look good" Hermione said as they broke apart

"Im fine, so your this experienced, extremely talented healer that im going to be working with" Hermione blushed and nodded

"Guess, so, come to my office, we have loads to catch up on"

Hermione and Draco dated in 7th year, they started dating in October but they had to brake up because of Voldermort, their friends and their families. Draco didn't want anything to happed to Hermione and she didn't want anything to happen to him. He was on Voldermorts side, but not by choice, he told Dumbledore that he was working for them and more than once told Dumbledore about Voldermorts where about, only Dumbledore and Hermione knew Draco was doing this. Times were getting more dangerous, they were putting their friends safety at risk if their relationship was discovered, and because of their love for each other they decided to cool off their romance. They both parted on friendly terms even though they both loved each other.

"So, Draco your a doctor" Hermione asked

"Yes, well after 6 months of working with you i will be one of the best"

"Well" Hermione blushed 'god i miss him' she thought "How's your mum?"

"She's better, Lucius did awful things to her, but she's much better" Draco replied

"So, what have you been up to, tell me everything Draco" Hermione asked

"Well Lucius is dead" Hermione nodded and went to say sorry but Draco cut her off "No, need to say sorry, Mione. Im happy he is because mum is much happier than she ever has been. You might not remember me telling you that i wanted to become a doctor"

"I do" Hermione said, remembering how happy she was when Draco told her he had a love for medicine, the same as she

"You remember?" Draco asked

"Everything, how could i forget"

"Well, after school i did a course and here i am now. So...I hmm heard you were living with Weasley" Draco said

Hermione looked down at her feet, "yes" she quietly mumbled. Draco knew that she was trying to avoid eye contact

"Mione? what wrong?"

"Nothing, its fine." she looked up at Draco, and saw his lovingness in his eyes, she missed him now, more than ever. "So shall we get to work? I want you to introduce yourself to my patients" she walked out of the office followed by Draco.

Hermione walked over to the first bed and there was very old looking wizard laid there. He had longer hair than Albus Dumbledore and looked to be about a 100 years old. He was very slim and very pale. He smiled when Hermione walked over to his bed

"Morining, Abraham, how are you today?" Draco looked at the loving Hermione was giving to her patients and from what he could tell they all loved her back.

"Dr.Granger. Good morning, im well, hope you are too?"

"Yes thank you. This is Dr.Malfoy, he is going to be working with us from now on. Dr. This is Abraham"

"Good Morning" both said to each other.

After Hermione had done her morning rounds, and introduced Draco to all her patients it was 9am. At this time she would go to the canteen have a snack and a cup of coffee.

"Draco, come on. Snack time" She grabbed his arm to pull him out of the book he was currently reading

"Still craving Coffee"

"How do you know i wanted coffee?"

"I know you too well" he joked. Hermione wished that he did.

They made their way to the canteen to get a snack and they talked about life back at Hogwarts and the hospital. Draco tried to talk to Hermione about her life with Ron but she avoided the question, sensing her not being comfortable avoided the topic and concentrated on his life when Hermione asked.

7pm had come in a flash for both the young medic's, time to go home. Hermione and Draco had spent the last hour at different ends of the ward, which Hermione and her usual team did. Hermione walked back to her office, filed her papers away and picked up her brown duffle coat, put it on along with her scarf and gloves. She always walked home, it took about 50 minutes to talk home but a second if she apparated.

She walked to the door when Draco came in clutching his coat in his hand

"Well, Dr.Malfoy you have done very well today. See you tomorrow" she walked past him

"Hermione wait, why done we get something to eat" he asked hopeful. Hermione thought about it, she weighed up the pro's and con's, but the con's just weighed that bit more.

"Im sorry Draco, i have to get home, things to do and ive got to get up at five"

"Mione, please its 7, you haven't eaten since 2pm and then all you had was a sandwich"

"Maybe some other time, Draco sorry" she walked away from him, leaving Draco alone in the corridor.

Hermione looked at her watch, it was 7:15, she usually got home about 7:50ish, but it was the ish that she was worried about.

She was thinking about what to do if Ron asked about her day 'not that he would' but what would she say about Draco, she couldn't tell him, he would be really mad.

She opened the front door to see the house in darkness; she knew Ron would be in. He always was. She walked to the kitchen and put her coat on the hook behind the door and took off her gloves and scarf. The kitchen was a mess, beer bottles all over and left overs from Ron's lunch just left for her to clean up. This was a everyday occurrence for Hermione. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ron" she shouted

"What?"

"Im Home" she shouted about 15 minutes after she came home

"I know, i heard you come in"

"Why didn't you come to see me" she said as she walked in to her living room to see him half asleep on the sofa. 'figures' she thought 'asleep as usual'. "I'm going to bed, your super is in the fridge, tidy up after yourself and don't be late coming to bed" she walked up stairs.

Draco got home to his huge and tidy house. He knew where his mother would be and walked in to the library

"Hi mum" he said as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek

"Draco, how was your first day as a real doctor?" She asked with such enthusiasm in her voice.

"I loved it, guess who me boss is?"

"Who?"

"Hermione Granger" Draco said nearly jumping for joy

"Hermione...Hermione...Hermione Granger...oh Draco that Hermione?"

"Yes, my Hermione. Well she's not mine anymore but you know what i mean"

"How is she?" Narcissa and Draco were very close and Draco had told his mum everything about Hermione and his relationship. Narcissa wished that Lucius hadn't been the way he was, she knew when her son was in love and he was in love with Hermione Granger

"She says she's fine."

"But?"

"But..she looks tired and she doesn't talk about her life much"

"Draco, you miss her, don't you?"

"Very much. But she is with Weasley now. Good night mum" he kissed her again and walked out of the room, closing her door behind him. "Dam you father" he shouted

Narcissa heard her sons curse and said "My sentiments exactly. Dam you Lucius" quietly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

review please.

Im hoping to finish this fic next week, ive wrote till chapter 10 already and I have holidays from college next week so ill have chance to write it, I have a week off and I have a schedule (Im such a procrastinator, that I have to list things to do or ill never do them), doing my fic is in there with tidying room, homework and meeting friends. But ill update regularly b/c ive wrote till chapter 10.

dmhg


	3. Ron's plan

Disclaimer: own nothing still.

Chapter 3

Two months had passed since Hermione and Draco started working together and they were becoming closer. Draco still couldn't get Hermione to talk about her life; he wanted to know about her. It was November 13th and Draco's 19th Birthday. Hermione woke up and went through her usual morning ritual.

"Morning Ron" Hermione said as she put her bowl in the sink that she had just finished eating her porridge out of.

"Hu" grunted Ron. He hated early mornings 'why, if he hates them so much does he get up early for' Hermione said to herself

"Hermy" she hated that name "What's that" Ron pointed to a small box in green wrapping paper at the side of her work bag

"Oh, its my friend at works birthday, so i thought id get him a small gift, to say thank you for all his hard work since he started on my ward"

"Him"

"Yes, my friend his a male"

"How old is he" Ron was now wide eyed and looking to kill

"19" Hermione said quietly

"WHAT, 19,19"

"Yes, Ron 19 today, is that a problem"

"Hermione, i want you home by 7pm tonight, your not going out if you get asked to" Ron grabbed her waist violently "GOT IT" he shouted in her face. Hermione nodded and he let go

"Ron, how am i suppose to be home by 7 if i finish at 7"

"I'll get you, ok" Hermione nodded and appareted out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione and Draco worked like every other day they worked together. Hermione gave Draco his little present

"Its not much, i didn't have time to go shopping so i just got you it on the spure of the moment" Draco opened the box to reveal a Doctors watch that clipped on to his white jacket, in the middle it had a small green snake.

"I love it, thank you Hermione. Im having a small dinner party, actually very small just me and Mum, would you like to come, she would to see you, ive told her about our past"

Hermione could have cried, she really wanted to go but she wasn't allowed. The promise she made to herself come back into her head 'never walk in anyone's shadow'

"Draco, id love too, but i can't. Ron wants me home early tonight, he'll be here any minute"

"He can come too"

"You don't want him there"

"No, i don't, but if it means you coming then i guess he can come"

"No, Draco sorry, i carnt tonight" she kissed him on the cheek "Night, have a good dinner" Draco appareted out in front of her eyes. Just a second later Ron appareted in front of her

"Come on" He grabbed her wrist and apparated her home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Earlier that day...

"Hey guys" Ron opened the house door to see Seamus and Dean. He invited them in.

"Hey Ron"

All 3 boys sat down and talked about their school days, they hadn't seen each other since graduation.

"Ron, How long has Hermione been friends with Malfoy" said Dean and Seamus nodded

"WHAT" shouted Ron

"Saw them at the hospital. Sue's mum was visiting a friend. Sue had to go too since she's a family friend and i went along" Seamus and Susan Bones were engaged to be married. "Well we saw Dean there and all decided to go to the canteen"

"We saw Malfoy and Hermione chatting, Malfoy's a doctor there now. They were looking very friendly"

"Yeah, thought something happened with you too, they was hanging off each other most of the time, laughing and everything" Dean said

"I asked the elf at the counter" said Seamus "she said that Doctor Malfoy and Healer Granger have been coming here together every lunch time for the past few months, and the Draco is Hermione's trainee Doctor who works on her ward"

Ron sat there and let Seamus and Dean talk about Hermione and Malfoy. After they had gone he decided to see them for him self.

He walked over to the wine cupboard to get a shot of fire whiskey and thinking over his plan to see if there was anything between Hermione and Malfoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

review please

dmhg


	4. Draco Dead?

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Chapter 4

When Ron and Hermione arrived home she could see that he had been drinking, but what else what new, he always drank during the day, drank, ate and slept, that was his life.

"What's for dinner Mione" Ron had decided not to tell Hermione about her 'relationship' with Malfoy

"Im having some pasta bake with cheese, you'd you like some" Hermione said in a tired voice, she was fed up. It would be nice to come home after a 13 hour shift and one of the busiest places any body could work and have one's boyfriend done some tidying up, cleaning and cooked super. But not in her household, it was her doing it all.

"Yeah" said Ron

"Why don't you help you could grate the cheese and boil the pasta while i make the sau-Ron where are you going" Hermione noticed Ron had left the kitchen

"Just let me know when its ready" He shouted. Hermione threw down the ingredients that she was holding, she walked over to the dining table and sat down she put her head on her arms on the table, silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Why was her life like this, why had Ron changed, these were all the thoughts that ran through her head. It was times like these she missed her parents, she wanted nothing more than to go to them and have her mother hold her, she was 19 and she felt like her life was over, the only good part of her life was her job other than her friends outside of work, but she haddent seen them in so long. Maybe she would go see them some time, but Harry was Ron's best friend and Ginny was Ron's brother. The tears kept rolling down her cheeks until she fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron's stomach was rumbling beyond believe, the was thinking about Hermione and what was taking her so long to make super, he looked at the clock and saw that it was now 9pm, 2 hours and super wasn't ready. He got off the sofa and walked to the kitchen, he saw her asleep on the table. He shook his head and went to bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione woke up the next morning, she was asleep on the kitchen table, she looked around the kitchen, the ingredients that she was going to make a meal with her on the counter top half opened. She sighed and got up to make breakfast.

She had just finished her yogurt and coffee when Ron came down stairs looking the same as he did every morning

He walked over to her and kissed her cheek, that was all she got these days, where was the love in that.

"Ron, why didn't you wake me last night to come to bed"

"Aren't you going to be late for work"

Hermione stood up and shook her head then apparated out to her office.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was 1pm and that meant lunchtime, Hermione and Draco were having lunch together as they had been every day for the last 2 months.

Draco bit into his cheese sandwich and asked Hermione if she was free this weekend

"Draco, i carn" Hermione thaught again about her promise "Draco i would love to go to Diagon Alley, its been ages since ive been"

"So your free, what about Weasley" Draco asked

"Ron, wont mind, its up to me if i want to go or not"

Draco looked at his watch, he was finishing early that day he was finishing at 2 and it was 1.30pm

"Well, Mya ill see you tomorrow about 11ish, do you want me to come to your house for you"

"NO. Don't ill meet you" she said

"How about the leaky cauldron"

"That's great, thank you" Hermione and Draco stood, Draco kissed her goodbye and left to go home.

Hermione walked back to her office thinking about how much she was looking forward to this weekend with Draco. Ron and herself haddent been out in ages, she worked most weekends but even when she wasn't working she still didn't go out anymore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco decided to walk home, he called at a small flower shop and picked up some flowers for his mum. He was very happy, he was looking forward to seeing Hermione, seeing her everyday at work just wasn't enough, his mum had always supported him and he felt she deserved some flowers. He bought 12 yellow roses, his mothers favorite flowers.

The decided to take a short cut down Turnery Alley which would bring him out around thecorner from Malfoy Manor, the alley way was often used but today was empty, he didn't think on it.

"Imobulus" came a man's voice and Draco couldn't move at all. Then he saw Ron step our from the shadows

"So, its true then" He asked Draco "true that you and MY girlfriend are seeing each other. Didn't think the all high and mighty Malfoy would lower himself to even be seen with a mudblood, let alone fuck her."

Draco still had the ability to move his head said "I haven't slept with her, im not even seeing her"

"Got pretty friendly though haven't you, and you were fucking her less than a year ago, i know about you two"

"I don't know what your talking about" Draco lied. Ron stepped closer to him

"Maybe this will remind you" he punched Draco in the face "You" punch "and" punch "my" punch "Hermione" punch "Were" punch. Now Draco was bloodied up looking like he was loosing a round with a armed beater on a quidditch team. "Fucking. How dare you? Hermione was my girlfriend, she has always been mine"

"How come she loved me then" Draco asked

"Do you know that she hasn't even touched me since you came on the scene, spent last night asleep on the kitchen table. And its all because of you" He grabbed Draco's collar and threw him up against the wall on one side of the alley. He continued to punch Draco until he was out cold. When he was satisfied he had done a good job he left Draco for dead.

Ron ran all the way back home, it was pretty dark now, dark nights set come in winter time. The snow started to fall heavily just a Ron got home, He thought about Hermione and how she would react when she heard her precious Malfoy was dead, he couldn't wait to see her face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

please review

dmhg


	5. Saving Dr Draco

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Chapter 5

11:30. Hermione looked at her watch, she stood outside the Leaky cauldron waiting for Draco. She was extremely tired and he was late so she didn't want to wait any more and left. Hermione hadn't been home last night, there was an emergency at the hospital she one of her patients had died and she had forms to fill in and notify the family and department of birth, marriage and death at the ministry.

She had flooed Ron and he let her knowing that she wouldn't be with Draco.

Hermione apparated home to see Ron in the living room, smirking.

"Hey Ron"

"Mione, come here" he commanded. She went and sat down on his chair arm "Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend" Ron asked her

"Ron, i think you should know, your my boyfriend" hermione laughed nervously, she knew that he knew

"Mione, don't play stupid" He stood causing her to topple off the chair arm, but before she could fall she caught herself.

"Ron, what are you talking about"

Ron walked up close to her and slapped her, Hermione flinched, her face stinging.

"Ron" she screamed

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing Malfoy"

"But im not" she told him

"But you were, 7th year remember, it was about a year ago now"

"Ron its not what you think"

"Its exactly what i think, you fucked Malfoy and now your at it again, i wont stand for that Granger"

"Ron, im not fucking Malfoy, were just friends" Ron didn't believe her he pushed her and she fell on to he side of the coffee table, hitting the side of her face where Ron has slapped her. She out her hand to her face and saw blood.

Ron went to hit her again but she stopped him, she quickly moved out of the way

"NO RON" she screamed

"WHY"

"Why what"

"Malfoy"

"We...I...i "

"You carnt say can you"

"Ron, Draco and i are friends"

"But you weren't always were you"

"No, we was together, but were not anymore"

"Did you love him" Ron asked

"I..." Hermione broke down in tears

"Cant say it can you, cant tell me how much you loved him, how much you wish he was with you instead of me can you"

"No" Ron slapped her again

"Get away from me" she ran out of the room, Ron following. But before he had a chance to do anything she apparated out. Ron just decided to leave her, she wasn't going to Malfoy and she would be back. 'Slappers like her always come back' he thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione apparated to Harry and Ginny's house, they were snuggling on the sofa reading their textbooks for a exam as part of the job they had to take. Ginny was the first to see Hermione

"Mione"

"Mione" Harry asked

"What happened" Ginny said

"Ron, he hit me, he thought that i was seeing Malfoy am in not"

"Of course not, you would you even be friends with him let a lone date him" Harry said and Hermione looked at the floor in shame

"Hermione Granger, there is some thing that your not telling me isn't there" Ginny said

"Gin, i...and...we...well...in 7th...i" Hermione spurted out, she sighed and realized that she haddent made sense and started again "Me and Draco dated in 7th year and we was in love, we never told anyone and we separated, but then he started work at the hospital in September and we became friends again and Ron found out and thought we was dating and they he found out that we dated and he hit me"

Ginny walked to Hermione and engulfed her in a huge hug, Harry joined in and all three talked about how Ron had changed.

"So all those times, you came here for your nights out and you were dressed fully, and you had to get changed in the toilet, was because of Ron" Harry asked

"Yes, he said that he didn't like how little muggles wore, all i wore was a off the shoulder jumper and skirt"

"Muggles were less than that all the time" Harry said

"Yeah i know" Hermione said

"There was loads of girls looking desperate, Hermione you looked gorgeous" Ginny told her

"Thanks, he never said, but that's not the point he's changed so much, i don't know what's wrong with him and then he goes and does this" she pointed to her bruise and cut face.

"Im so sorry Hermione" Ginny said

"There's no need for you to be sorry, just because he's your brother no need to feel like you have to take responsibility for him"

"I just cant believe he would do this, he was my best friend, our best friend" Harry said

"He's not the Ron we once loved" Ginny said and hugged Hermione once more.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Hermione's beeper bleeped 4 times which meant that she was being called by the hospital.

"I have to go, there's an emergency at work, bye Guys" and she apparated out

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hermione" Sally, a nurse on Hermione's team called her "white, male found beaten and unconscious at scene, no ID present"

Hermione looked over the body "Draco" she whispered and grabbed his hand

"Draco...Malfoy, Dr. Malfoy" Sally said to Hermione who nodded

Hermione looked at him "Right he's hypothermic, i need 10cc Melanoma and 4cc Bane, Sally we need to bring him back" she looked at Sally and her team, they weren't moving "GO" she shouted and they all sprang to life "Don't worry Drake, we'll bring you back, i need you to be ok" she whispered to him.

Sally brought his medication and injected him, Hermione and Sally then started CPR on him, it wasn't working. Sally knew that he was nearly gone and would take a miracle to bring him back. She looked at Hermione who was resilient to stop

"Sally, please" Sally saw the pain in Hermione's eyes and continued. They continued for 10 minutes when a faint pulse rate came back.

"Sally, get the shocker machine" Sally ran to the next room and wheeled in a large machine

Hermione placed 2-gelled pads on Draco's chest and turned on the machine.

"Charging 200 volts, all clear" she looked around to see if all her team where clear of Draco, she put the shockers on his gelled pads, Draco's body jumped, but his heart remained lifeless

"Charging 450 volts, all clear" nothing happened

"Dr. Granger, he's gone" Sebastian said, another member of Hermione's team

"Charging 500, all clear" she shouted, still nothing happened, she was still crying and her bruised and cut forehead kept on bleeding

"Charging 600, all clear" Hermione shouted. This time Draco's heart monitor bleeped Making Sebastian jump.

"Draco, come on" Hermione egged his heart on "come on please" Draco's machine bleeped faster and the rate got stronger.

"You did it Dr. Granger, he's back to stay" Sebastian said to Hermione and patted her on her shoulder. The rest of her team congratulated her and walked out of the room.

Hermione removed Draco's jelly pads, and pulled up a chair. She stroked his hair back, looking at his black and blue bruised face, he was bleeding and would need several stitches in several places.

She kissed his cheek and put her head on his arm and fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I dont know what the machine is called

Well, what do you think? i need Ron to play a baddie in this story b/c i needed a baddie but Harry was with Ginny and i can actually see Harry being friends with Draco in this story, even though i might not make them friends, but Harry doesn't have romantic ties with hermione, Ron in this fic had loved her since 2nd year so he kind of has ties to her so he's bound to take it badly.

This chapter is called saving Dr. Draco; it's a word play on saving Private Ryan. Which is a film that I have never seen, but there you go.

Sorry Ron fans.

This is a Draco/Hermione fic.

Please review

dmhg


	6. To the Manor Home

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Chapter 6

Hermione had woke up from her sleep at 6pm, she still had to work, she was the only doctor who could manage her ward, so she had to do it.

She spent time with all her patients as if nothing had happened, they all asked what had happened to her, but she just said that she was being clumsy and fell. She was walking back to Draco's room, she had taken a early break, upon entering his room she saw he was awake,

"Draco" she ran over to him where he was propped up in bed reading a woman's magazine "How are you feeling" Nausea, back pain, headache" she fawned over him

"Mya, im fine, thank you, what happened to you" he asked worriedly

"Oh, had a run in with the floor, running too fast and fell down on the last step, silly me" she lied "Do you remember what happened to you"

"No, sorry"

"Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Who found me and who were my doctors, i want to thank them"

"I don't know who found you and you can thank your doctor by telling her that your still free this weekend"

"You helped me"

"Am i the best doctor in this hospital or am i not Dr. Malfoy"

"You are, Mya" he kissed her on her forehead and she blushed

"Draco, there is a spell that we, well not i but another doctor can do that will let us see what happened to you, if your willing" she said quietly

"Only if your here with me" Draco said and blushed

"I'd love to be" She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "ill be right back" and she left the room to fetch Dr.zorg.

10 Minutes later Dr.zorg and Hermione came back. Zorg was a tall thin old doctor from Africa.

"Morning Dr. Malfoy, Dr. Granger here tells me that you would like to see what happened to you, now it may be hard to watch considering your injuries, are you sure you want to see this, and you too Dr. Granger" Zorg asked them both

"I do" Draco said and Hermione nodded her head

"Right, Draco i will need a hair from your head, please" Draco plucked a hair from his head and passed it to Zorg. "Thank you, Now Hermione would you please on my count place this hair into this potion, but on my count of 3. Any questions"

"I don't have to drink that do i" Draco asked looking at the lumpy smelly green potion

"No, when the hair is entered, there will be a short explosion and we, all in the room will be able to see what happened recently within the past 24 hours. Ok Hermione on my count"

Zorg began chanting an ancient curse and when he said 3 Hermione dropped the hair in to the potion unbeknownst to her she dropped one of her own into the potion. The potion exploded and sent a red mist to the roof, Draco, Hermione and Zorg watched as Draco walked down the street, he was happy, he got the flowers for his mum. At this Hermione grabbed his hand, which he was more than happy to let her have. Draco walked down alley and was attacked.

They watched the attack, and all saw Ron beating Draco and throwing him against the wall and knocking him out, and he stayed there in the snow and rain all night. Hermione couldn't believe it, Ron was a monster, she would have never believe he was capable of doing something like this.

They continued to watch, all of a sudden Hermione recognized what they were watching, she was entering her living room, she sat next to Ron who asked her a question, which she answered. Hermione went drip white as they sat and watched Ron hit Hermione and then again and her falling on to the coffee table. Draco saw the tears in Hermione's eyes and pulled her closer to him and held her.

They next saw Hermione doing everything to save Draco, Draco sat and watched himself being revived by Hermione and knew that he should have been dead, if it weren't for Hermione he knew that he would be, this only made him pull her closer.

The red mist evaporated and Zorg left the two to their thoughts.

"Draco"

"Hmm"

"Im sorry i lied to you, i didn't want to think about Ron"

"Mya, its ok, i understand."

"I carnt believe Ron could do this to you"

"Im fine. But your not going home to that monster, your coming home with me, take a few days off and get settled in with me"

"Draco, i don't kno"

"Mya, please you saved me let me save you, mum would love to meet you"

"Id love to meet her, thank you."

"Now, i need you to discharge me from this place, Love working here, hate living here" Draco laughed at his won misfortune of having to stay in hospital.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco and Hermione pulled up at Malfoy Manor a few hours later. Narcissa was standing at the door waiting for their limo to bring home her son and Hermione from the hospital.

Draco was about to open the door of the limo to get out when Hermione stopped him. She grabbed his sleeve

"Draco, i want to thank you for letting me stay" She kissed him on the lips, softly at first, but then she got more involved. Draco took full advantage of this and deepened the kiss. Draco leaned down on Hermione who scooted down the seat so that when he laid her down she wasn't going to bang her head on the interior.

Draco was now on top of Hermione and they were both getting comfy, Draco reached up to the top of her t-shirt when there was a knock on the window of the limo. Draco and Hermine both pulled out of the kiss, short of breath and semi-pissed off that they never got to finish what they were about to start.

Draco opened the door and Narcissa was standing there with the biggest smile on her face

"You have excellent timing mother" Draco said and kissed her cheek. Narcissa was just about to ask why when Hermione got out of the limo and her few buttons at the top of her t-shirt were undone, and her lipstick smudged and she knew what he meant. So she decided not to ask, trying not to laugh she greeted Hermione.

"Hermione, so nice to finally meet you"

"You too Mrs. Malfoy" Hermione replied

"Draco had told me so much about you, call me Narcissa or Cissa. You were all that Draco could talk about during the holidays when Lucius weren't around, i fell like ive known you forever."

"Draco told me so much about you, i feel the same way Cissa"

"Follow me." she grabbed Hermione and pulled her inside the house "Draco the bags" she called to Draco who was already carrying in 2 bags, that were his own.

Narcissa and Hermione had been chatting and Draco had told his mum about Ron and Hermione

"So 'Mione, are you still seeing Ronald"

"No, im not. But i need to see him, he lives in my house and everything that i own is there, i think ill go tomorrow"

"Great we will come with you" Narcissa said

"No you don't have to put aside your plans to help me" Hermione said

"I have no plans and Draco has no plans so we will help"

"Mum maybe Hermione doesn't want us to go" Draco said

"Draco, id love for you both to come, i need all the protection i can get"

"Certainly. Oh my look at the time" Cissa yawned "best be getting to bed. Good Night Draco" kiss "Good Night Hermione, nice meeting you" kiss in the cheek "don't be up all night" she warned in a playful tone.

"She certainly sounds better than you said she did when Lucius was around"

"Yeah, she does, come on lets go to bed, ive got things to finish" Draco offered Hermione his hand and she took it. Draco lead her to is room.

"Draco, im tired can we just sleep tonight" Hermione asked

"Of course, Hermione... I love you" Hermione's eyes watered up

"I love you too Draco, have done since the first time i saw you since school" Draco kissed Hermione who walked backwards to the bed and hauled herself on it. Draco following. Hermione stopped

"Draco, i do love you but not just yet"

"Its ok, Hermione" Draco crawled off her and walked over to his top drawer, pulled out a set of PJ's. Hermione recognized them immediately

"Draco, you still have them"

"How could i get rid of our PJ's. Mione you do realize what happened the first time we wore these" he threw her the top half.

"Yes, the best night of my life" That night, Hermione and Draco had been together 2 months before they slept together, they had been sleeping in the same bed but not physically sleeping together. That night Hermione lost her virginity to Draco and after they wore those PJ's and they nick-named them their/our PJ's.

Draco got dressed in front of Hermione; she had seen it all before. He put on the PJ bottoms and Hermione got changed in front of him, much to Draco's delight, she only wore the top half when she crawled in to bed.

Draco followed her in to bed and they curled up together, just before falling asleep Hermione spoke in whispered tone

"Draco, i want to, im ready"

"Are you sure" He asked, Hermione was unsure at first about sleeping with Draco again, he was much bigger than most boys she had seen, she had only been with him and Ron, Ron only a few times, because he started to change. Hermione had gotten use to Draco's largeness by the time they broke up and since she hadn't been with anyone as big, she knew it would hurt.

"I don't know its just your so..." she couldn't find to word to say to him, she was a little embarrassed

"Large" Draco finished for her and she nodded. "i'll look after you, you know that right" she nodded again

"Draco, im ready. I love you too"

"And i love you"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione woke the next morning around 8am, she was expecting to be sore all over after last night but she wasn't. She haddent have sex like that since she had last been with Draco. Sex with Ron was rough, even though she enjoyed it with him, she much preferred Draco. Just thinking about last night sent chills up and down her spine. She yawned, and decided to go back to sleep. Which she did instantly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This chapter is called to the manor home; a word play on an English TV series from many years ago called to the manor born, which I have seen and actually enjoy, its really funny. But I played with the title to fit this chapter. I wont be doing this for all chapters just the ones I can think of, you know what I mean.

dmhg


	7. Asking permission

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks Hermione and Draco spent quality time together, mainly in his room, and spent time with Narcissa also.

She loved seeing her son so in love with a loving woman like Hermione, who Cissa was beginning to fall in love with too. Christmas had been excellent. Narcissa had warmly accepted Harry and Ginny at her table; they both liked Cissa and enjoyed Draco's company as well. They haddent heard directly from Ron, but he had been in touch with his brothers and they had told her when they spent Christmas day night together. Hermione really couldn't care less about Ron, she hated him and never wanted to see him again. Draco and Cissa supported her and were glad she didn't want to see him.

When she went to collect her things from her house Cissa and Draco had gone for support, but luckily Ron wasn't in and she managed to get all of her things without him being there, she just wished she could have seen his face when he came back to see everything but the kitchen sink gone. She had shrunk everything down and it all fitted in a small shoebox, under Draco's bed. She kept her usual things out in hers and Draco's room, but things like the bed, fridge and sofa was in the little box. Cissa had been watching her son and Hermione, it did her good to see that the light she was told at the end of the dark- Voldermort-reining tunnel was here and that she was living it.

Cissa's greatest dream came true one day Late January. Hermione was at work, Draco knew that Ron wouldn't come to the hospital, especially a highly secure hospital so he and Hermione decided to go back to work. It was Friday and Draco's half day, he came home around 3pm to find Narcissa alone in her study.

"Mum, can i ask you something" He asked as he approached her

"Sure Draco what is it?"

"I was wondering, if you would let me ask Hermione to marry me, please"

"No need to ask, of course you can, congratulations" she stood and hugged Draco as best she could against his tall form and her little frame.

"Mum, she hasn't said yes yet, haven't asked her yet"

"She will sat yes honey, ive seen the way you are together, she loves you just as much as you love her, of course she will say yes"

"There another thing i wanted to ask you"

"Yes"

"Have you got that old ring, the one with the pale pink diamond in the middle of a golden band"

"I have it hear, its very special to me" she pulled out the ring and handed it to Draco "Here you have it"

"Thank you so much, Hermione will love it."

"Yes, she will. Only wish i could have had that ring. My grandmother gave it to me, she chose me out of my 4 elder sisters, she said that i was the one she saw wearing the ring on my wedding day. But i never did, i was secretly promised to Lucius and he said that rings like that wasn't acceptable, made him look too much like he cared, he told me when i asked him to give it to me on our wedding day. He told me to throw it away, but i saved it for my daughter to have it when she got married. But as you know i never had a daughter so when you were five i had this ring for when you would meet the love of your life and want to marry her, and let me tell you after meeting Hermione i couldn't ever imagine you bringing home another girl. Draco she's perfect for you"

"That's a lovely story Cissa" Hermione's voice came from the door. Draco and Cissa looked to see Hermione at the door.

"What are you doing home so early honey" Draco asked

"Finished early"

"How long have you been there" Cissa asked

"I know i shouldn't have been eavesdropping but, i got here about a second after Draco" Hermione told them

"Heard the whole thing" Draco asked

"Yes" she squeaked

"Mya, will you be my wife, live with me for the rest of our lives, have my children and love me till we die" Draco walked over to her and got down on one knee "Hermione Elizabeth Granger, i love you so much and after everything we have been through i would do it all over again just for you to be my wife, will you marry me Hermione"

"Yes" Draco put the ring on her finger and picked her up and spun her around, Cissa congratulated them and left them alone.

"I love you so much Draco"

"I love you too Mya"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Short i know but although they got engaged, it wasn't a really significant chapter, better and longer chapters yet to come, promise.

Well, please review.

dmhg

XxXxX

p.s read my other work, my one-shot fic's only have 2 and 3 reviews. I know there not overly exiting but there you go.


	8. Announcements

Disclaimer: own nothing

Chapter 8

** The Daily Prophet **

** Malfoy Wedding Announcement**

_Mrs. Narcissa Mafloy announced to family friends last night that her only son Draco Malfoy is engaged to Miss Hermione Granger. The couple was said to have a long relationship during their 7th year that ended last year. Their story is one of romance, as Hermione is a muggle born witch and Draco is pureblood. During their school day's Hermione Granger was best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, Draco and the trio had many heated unfriendly times but Hermione and Draco fell in love within a month of being together after they made head boy and head girl. Hermione and Draco decided to call off their relationship due to the war and the fact that Draco is the son of the notorious death eater and Voldermorts right hand man Lucius Malfoy. Since then Voldermort and Lucius had both being killed, with the help of Hermione Granger and the rest of the Order.The two re-met when Draco started working as a trainee doctor under the leader ship of Dr. Hermione Granger, the two fell in love almost straight away. Narcissa who too fell in love with her future daughter in law is said to be over the moon and just as happy as the two young lovers. The wedding is set to be in June of this year._

Draco, Hermione and Narcissa had seen the article that was placed in the newspaper; they were pleased that the news was avaliable for everybody to see.

"Mya, we should be getting to work, busy day today." Draco said

"Yes, i hate having time off, never know what your going back too" Hermione stood and collected her breakfast things, she hated leaving them to the house elf's.

"Hermione Granger actually had a day off work before she met me, the shock, the horror" Draco joked

"Draco" Narcissa scolded "Hermione is very dedicated and works hard"

"Mum, i realise that, thank you" he said sarcastically. Draco took stood and caught Hermione's hand and said bye to Narcissa and apparated to work.

For the first few hours they was there everything was quite peaceful and everything was just how Hermione liked her ward. Draco found it quite funny that Hermione was particular about how her things were and how the ward was run.

Sally ran in to Hermione's office where her and Draco had decided to have lunch "Dr. Granger, Dr. Malfoy" she shouted

"Sally what's wrong" Asked Draco

"We have an emergency, some player of the English quiddtich team got hit by a beater's bat, stupid sport if you ask me, your both needed" Hemione and Draco ran out after Sally to the trauma room. St.Mungo's ED was so much like a muggle hospital.

They ran in to the room, to see Oliver Wood, he was holding the left side of the face, blood curdling out from under his hand and his right arm was suspended, obviously broken.

"This is Oliver Wood, aged 23, quiddtich keeper for England, got hit by the bat of a beater, BP 40/180, breathing rate: 34, pulse 92 on arrival" a paramedic told Hermione

"Thank you, Edward" Hermione said to the paramedic who then left "Hello, Oliver, remember me, its Hermione Granger"

"Mione, Draco" he greeted seeing both doctors

"Ok, Oliver, could you just move your hand for me, please, thank you" Oliver moved his hand "ok, now close your right eye and tell me how many fingers am I holding up" she held 2 fingers

"2"

"Ok, good." she shined a bright light in Oliver's eye and looked around "Right, Oliver there doesn't seem to be any damage to your eye, the good news you'll be able to see as soon as the swelling goes down and it wont affect your game either. All im going to do is clean up this nasty cut and give you some stitches, you might need about 5 in all, Draco could you get me some stitches and some cotton swabs please" Draco left to get Hermione what she needed.

"So, you're engaged"

"Yes" Draco came back with the cotton swabs; she dipped them in a cleansing potion and started to clean the cut, when she did the stitches. Draco bandaged up his right broken arm

"Now, Oliver, i have no clue as to when the next game is, but you wont be in to, ok. No heavy lifting of excess training, ill let you do that, but keep the bandage clean ok. You may see the department of magical sporting injuries to have your stitches out, any questions" Oliver shook his head "Ok, well, enjoy quidditch, good bye"

"Bye Mione and thank you, bye Dr. Malfoy" he got off the bed and left the ED.

"Well, you really are the best Doctor at this hospital, Mya, 15 minutes and done" Draco complemented her and kissed her

"I know, i think that was a record even for me, 15minutes wow" she breathed and kissed him back.

"Draco, i want to go back to my house" Hermione asked

"Really?. Right well ill come with you, and mum of course"

"Thanks, i just need to go and tell Ron that i need to sell up, he can't live there any more"

"Ok, Hermione we both will come with you, i also want to go to Potters, i need to ask him something" Draco said shyly

"Oh yes, i need to ask Ginny something too"

"Well lets go home and get mum, she says she likes your house, even though non of your things will be there" Both apparated home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Im sure these chapters are getting shorter as they go along.

im not sure how old Oliver Wood would be so im just saying 23 years old

dmhg


	9. Going home

Disclaimer: own nothing

Chapter 9

Hermione and Draco went home and asked Narcissa to come with them, they both knew the only reason she wanted to come was to stop Draco from beating Ron to a bloody pulp and so that Hermione had some support along side Draco. Hermione had not been at her house for a while and it was strange being there. They approached the front door, Hermione leading they could here sounds inside and that meant that Ron was home.

Hermione tried the door, but wouldn't open "Alohamora" she said and then flew open; she walked inside followed by Draco and Narcissa. There was no sign as far as Hermione could tell that she owned and had once lived in the house, it still looked homely even after she moved her things out, but now there was nothing familiar about it.

Hermione walked in to her once living room, she had told Draco and Cissa to stay in the hallway, she walked in alone.

Ron was sat there cleaning his broom, with a servicing kit, Hermione remembered she bought for him, she had entered unnoticed

"Ron" she said softly. Ron now looked up looking shocked to see her after months of not.

"Hermione" she ran to her and hugged her "Im really sorry, please move back in, we need each other"

"Ron, im not here to come back, were over, ive moved on" she gently broke the news to him, obviously he hadn't read the paper.

"Hermione we need each other, you cant live without me and i can't do with out you, we worked well together, please, i love you"

"You love me, you love me" she laughed "You tell me that now, after we was together for months and you never told me. Ron im with someone else now and i love him, where getting married soon"

"Who" Ron demeaned, he was really angry and Hermione was starting to get scared.

"Draco and i are together now, and were getting married soon, i just came by to tell you that im selling my house, and you no longer can live here, so.." she trailed off not finding the words to finish

"Sell, this house, Mione you can't do that, i live here"

"No, Ron you stay here, you never lived here, its my place and i want to sell it" Hermione stood her ground 'its your life Hermione, stand your own, let him see who's boss' she thought to herself.

After about 20 minutes of arguing between Draco, Hermione and Narcissa who came in to help Hermione, Ron decided to, since he had no choice, to move out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione's house was sold 3 weeks later, Ron had gone back to his parents house so Hermione heard. They haddent seen each other since that night, not even heard about him from Harry and Ginny.

Hermione and Draco went to see Ginny and Harry after they saw Ron. Draco had asked Harry to be his best man, which he agreed to and Ginny agreed to be Hermione's maid of honor, in fact her only brides maid.

That night was a very surprising night for them all, no one expected Draco to ask Harry Potter to be his best man especially Harry. But they had some news for Draco and Hermione too, they were getting married the following September so Harry asked Draco to be his best man, since Ron had changed Harry wasn't friends with him anymore, although he would still be at the wedding, he was still Ginny's brother. Ginny had asked Hermione to be her maid of Honor, they had all agreed.

It was now May, the last few months had gone by so quickly for the couple, wedding planning was very boring in Draco's opinion but when he saw how much his mum and Hermione loved it he was happy, he hated to see his mum so down-trodden when she was with Lucius, he was glad to see her happy with Hermione planning their wedding.

The night of the wedding had finally come, May 31st, the wedding was June 1st. Hermione and Ginny along with Narcissa were staying at the manor, Draco and Harry were staying in Harry's house. It was to be the first night Hermione and Draco would be away from each other since they had got back together and was hard for them to say bye.

"Draco, don't got, stay" Hermione pleaded

"Mya, i wish i could, i really want to, Potter isn't going to be much fun thought the night"

"I hope you don't have as much fun with Harry as you do with me, that would be disgusting" Hermione said

"Merlin, i know. Come with me now, lets go"

"Where" Hermione asked

"Any where"

"We will tomorrow after the reception, promise." Hermione kissed Draco, a kiss that seemed to last hours, when they broke apart Hermione said bye to him and he apparated out.

Hermione looked around their bedroom, swinging her arms she said to herself "What to do now" and walked out of the room, thinking of something she could do on her last night as Hermione Granger. Ginny and Narcissa had gone to check on the last minute arrangements, and knowing them they both would be hours.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

dmhg


	10. i do

Disclaimer: own nothing, still. Damn.

Chapter 10

Ginny and Narcissa were fussing over Hermione. She was standing in her white dress, that hung to her curves perfectly, her long brown hair cascaded down her back, she had her hair straight. In her hand she was carrying a bouquet of white roses.

"Ladies" The vicar said"Take your places please" Narcissa gave Hermione a quick kiss and left the room.

"Ready 'Mione" Ginny asked

"I am for Draco"

Ginny took Hermione's arm, Ginny was giving her away. Hermione's didn't really speak to her parents so they wouldn't be there. They walked down the stairs and in the church where everyone was.

There were white rose petals all over the floor. It was only as small low key gathering, The black's where there, the Weasleys bar Ron and Hermione's work colleagues, even some past and present patients. There was a few teachers and old students from school there too.

Draco stood at the alter next to the vicar, beside him were Harry. Looking just as nervous as Draco. The vicar couldn't help but smile at the two nervous boys.

The doors opened to the rear of the hall and everyone turned to look. Hermione looked like a angel, everyone's eyes never left her. Hermione was stood with Ginny in a white dress, looking just as lovely. The church organ started to play and Hermione took her first steps as the guests stood, when she reached the altar She stepped up to join Draco. Harry kissed Hermione and Ginny and lifted Hermione's veil up. Hermione and Draco smiled at each other.

"We are here today to witness the marriage of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger" the vicar said "Draco Lucius Malfoy do you take Hermione Elizabeth Granger to have and to hold from this day forward, to cherish and love in sickness and in health till death do you part"

"I do" he said softly and placed a ring on Hermione's finger

"Hermione Elizabeth Granger, do you take Draco Lucius Mafloy to have and to hold from this day forward, to cherish and love in sickness and in health till death do you part"

"I do." she placed Draco's ring on his finger

"With the power vested in me, i now pronounce you husband and wife"

Hermione leaned in to Draco for kiss her and he took full advantage of this and kissed her tenderly

"Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy" the vicar announced over all the applause and Narcissa weeping with joy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone who was in the church, had moved to a Hall which was decorated in white and light blue, for the reception party.

Draco and Hermione had been dancing and greeting guests all night, they were so wrapped up in each other while they was dancing that they hadn't noticed that people were starting to leave, it was nearly 1am. Harry and Ginny had been together all that night too, they talked and greeted other people but mainly stayed together with Narcissa and the Weasely's.

"I would like to offer my congratulations to you Narcissa, Hermione is a lovely woman and she has made Draco very happy" One of Narcissa's cousins told her as she left the reception.

Hermione and Draco noticed that most people had left and decided to call it a night too, they had some catching up to do since they spent last night apart.

"Mum, where going now" Draco said

"Oh, well good night, ill see you tomorrow" she kissed them both and left.

Hermione walked over to Ginny just before she left

"Lovely day Mione, congratulations" Ginny told her

"Thanks Ginny, i love you bye" she hugged her "bye Harry" she said and hugged him

"Bye 'Mione" they said and left. Draco waved at them as they left.

"Hermione i want you to know that i love you with all my heart and always will" Draco said

"Always" Hermione asked

"Forever and always" Draco kissed her

"I love you too Draco" Hermione kissed him back and they apparated to their honeymoon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Not very long, but i wanted to get this fic rolling.

please review

dmhg


	11. The honeymoon

Disclaimer: own nothing.

**Tom-felton-luver-1-2-2** : _OH my god, I take it you like this fic then. How long did that take you?. This chapter is for you for your fabulous, long review_.

**FarDeep **: _yes I updated 3 chapters at once, im uploading this chapter and chapter 12 at the same time. _

**Raisa : **_do you know I never thought about having Harry give hermione away, it would have been so much better, im such a dope for not doing that. I worry about my self sometimes, the obvious doesn't occur to me sometimes. _

Chapter 11 – **_dedicated to tom-felton-luver-1-2-2_**

Hermione and Draco walked into a small hotel

"How may I be of service" said a small balding man at the front desk

"Malfoy" Draco said "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy"

"Yes, the honeymoon suite".

"Certainly is" Draco winked.

"Here are your keys, Thomas can show you to your room" he man turned to Thomas and told him the honeymoon suite and Thomas left

"Thank you." Hermione said as they followed Thomas

Thomas opened a door and let Draco and Hermione go in, Hermione went weak at the knee's it was a lovely spacious room in white and cream, it had a huge balcony over looking a privately owned beach and Mediterranean sea that looked heavenly glowing in the moon light.

"This place looks lovely" Hermione cried.

Thomas left the newly wed's. Draco looked at Hermione, he had never seen anyone so beautiful, he would have never imagined that he would be married to her when they was together in 7th year. Hermione was his wife and he couldn't believe it.

He walked quickly to her and picked her up holding a arm under her legs and the other holding her back. Hermione wasn't expecting this.

"Draco" She laughed putting her arms around his neck.

"I love you" Draco told her and Hermione kissed his cheek and told him that she loved him.

He carried her further in to the room and up a few small steps to another level

"Where are we going Draco" Hermione asked

"Bed" was his answer

He opened the door, it was huge creamy coloured room with a king sized bed in the middle of the room, there was a huge bay window with white net curtains that let the moon light shine through. He set Hermione down on the bed.

'Draco, what are you doing?' Hermione asked jokingly innocent as Draco removed his jacket

"Its our wedding night, what do you think im doing" He said. He lifted her chin upwards to him kissing her softly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the week sight seeing and swimming in the sea.

They went to restaurants where they ate fine meals and danced all night, they went to nightclubs and Hermione introduced Draco to how muggles 'rave'. Draco was very impressed with Hermione's raving dance moves, but was not impressed by other men finding her dancing just as enjoyable.

The honeymoon was nothing short of heaven for both. Hermione and Draco each introduced each other to the delights of their world, Hermione showed Draco the muggle sights in the Mediterranean and Draco took Hermione to the wizard Mediterranean and showed her how they celebrated honeymoon's.

The week soon came to an end and it was time to go home. Both were not thrilled at the idea of going back to the horrible weather that belongs to England, but they were looking forward to going back to see their friends and Narcissa.

"'Mione come on, were going to be late if we don't go now" Draco wined, they were only apparating back to Malfoy manor.

"Draco, im coming, just getting your mothers gift" Hermione met Draco holding a small dress box. They had got Narcissa a Valencia dress; Valencia was a highly respectable wizard dress designer for the modern witch. Narcissa was one of his loyal followers and Draco was sure she would like the dress Hermione and he picked out for her.

"Ready" Draco asked and Hermione nodded, they apparated back home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well the honeymoon's over, does this mean things will stay peaceful as it has been during their honeymoon or will it be different when they go back to work and home?

dmhg

Top of Form


	12. Hermione's problem

Disclaimer: own nothing

Chapter 12

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry and Ginny got married on September 12th, they were now honeymooning in wizarding Brazil, Harry had never been aboard as a muggle and didn't know much, neither did Ginny so they decided to go wizarding style on their honeymoon.

Hermione celebrated her 20th Birthday with Draco and Narcissa, since Harry and Ginny were honeymooning there was not really anyone they wanted to celebrate with, so they had a small intricate diner, just family.

It was September 29 and Hermione had been off lately, ever since the end of August her magic had not been working the same as it usually was, in fact it seemed better. She was able to do wandless magic, she had not see anyone do it since Dumbledore and a few other professors at school, when she found out she had the ability she went to look in the library to see if she could find any information about it, the cliff notes version on what she found was that she had to have some sort of extra magical surge letting her to perform magic without a wand, or she had to have practiced magic for over 100 years and had to be a member of a highly strung magical committee, which she hadn't, She thought about the magical surge, that wasn't possible either.

She decided to go find Draco and Narcissa and talk to them about it. She found them both in the sunroom area of the lounge.

"Draco, Narcissa i need to ask you something" she sat down next to Draco and proceeded "What can either of you tell me about wandless magic"

"Nothing except a magical surge has to be in you or as old as about 120" Draco asked

"I knew that part but need a more detailed version, Cissa can you help"

"Well i don't exactly know much more on the topic, a little bit more than you have found out but not much more"

"Can you tell me please" Hermione asked

"Well, the surge could be a bond between 2 powerful beings, when one is connected then some magic of the weakest member of this bond can become a wandless witch or wizard. Or you have to be a elite member of a top organization or something like Alubs Dumbledore. Why do you ask honey" Cissa said

"Oh well just wondering" Hermione paused and looked around the room, she spotted a small vase with some flowers in that needed more water, Cissa and Draco went back to what they were doing. Hermione held out her arm, her palm flat and said in her mind 'accio vase' when the vase landed in her palm she said to Draco and Cissa "Cissa, your flowers need more water" Narcissa looked to where her vase usually was and say that it wasn't there

"Where" she looked at Hermione to see the vase in her plam "Hermione, how" Draco also looked as stunned as his mother

"Wandless magic" Hermione said softly

"That's not how magic works, Mum what's going on"

"I have a idea, Hermione when was your last period" Hermione's eyes grew wide with shock, the realization hit her, something she had been missing for a few months, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but now she had.

"Oh, god, ah ah ah" she stuttered "before the wedding, oh my god, does this mean"

"Your pregnant" Draco said in shock

"About 5 months, id say" Narcissa said

"Mya"

"Draco, i...i...im having a baby." she walked over to him, he slowly got up and walked to her, she was expecting him to tell her to get rid of it. Draco hugged her tightly, and said

"I love you and im going to love this baby just as much" he kissed her tenderly. Hermione was having second thoughts, she was 20 just last week, she was too young to be a mother, she would have to take more time of work, loads of time off for maternity leave. But she pushed those thoughts out of her head and Draco dropped to his knees and kissed her slightly swollen stomach. Narcissa was pleased with her son and daughter in law when suddenly she realized how Hermione was doing wandless magic. She found her surge.

"Hermione, i think i found your surge" Cissa announced "The baby, had both magic from you and Draco, you were both the best in your year, weren't you and you both have achieved more than anyone who was in your year, the baby is the surge of your wandless magic ability" she said proudly

"Will it be forever" Draco asked

"No, just until the baby is born, i think it safe to say that this child be will very powerful indeed."

"We have to get you to a nurse" Draco announced

"Are doctors, or are we not Draco" Hermione said

"Yeah, yeah" he repiled

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

2 months had passed, Draco had turned 20 in November, and Hermione was 7 months pregnant. She had been seen by the people in maternity at work and she had taken time off for the next 2 months until it was born and 3 months after that, then she would go back part time, since she trusted Draco to look after her ward while she was gone. Hermione, Draco and Cissa were sat eating Breakfast in the dining room, Narcissa was eating a fruit salad, Draco a bagel with butter and Hermione was eating cheerios cereal, she was thinking about eating a piece of fruit after her cereal when all of a sudden a bowl of apple and orange mixed together appeared in place of her cereal. Narcissa had been eating her apple and orange when it has disappeared from in front of her and in front of Hermione.

"Oh, Narcissa im so sorry, i mean were so sorry"

"Its ok, honey, you cant help it"

"No, but is this normal, i mean unborn babies don't usually perform magic tricks" she said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Suffering from writers block now, help me please by reviewing and give me the motivation to go on.

dmhg


	13. Ron's attack

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Broadwaybrunett: I take it you like it? Happy Valentines day to you too.

Slyswn28: charmed is me favourite tv series, there was the unborn baby doing magic tricks, and there's one in here too. I have a book of quotes from the tv show series 1-5 and borrowed a few, plus I was having the story line of a mysterious baby and that line fit.

Chapter 13

"Draco im pregnant, not terminal" Hermione said as Draco sat her down in the living room and fluffed her pillows.

"Hermione, you need to take it easy, you, Ginny and mum have been running around all week buying things for the baby and your tired, just rest" Draco told her

"Drake, i do not need rest, help or special treatment just because im having a baby" Hermione snapped, damn hormones.

"Mya, your having a baby, that's the point, your not superwoman, youve hardly rested this week, and look at you your dead on you feet"

"Drake, women have been having babies for millions of years" Hermione snapped and stood up "Draco, i love that your thinking of me and looking our for me, but please let me have a say in how tired i am, please"

"Ok" Draco kissed her and walked out of the room. "I'll see you after work, are you sure you'll be ok alone"

"Yes" Draco left to go to work and Narcissa was visiting her friends so she was going to have a nice quite day by her self.

Hermione sat her self back down on the sofa and found her book that she was reading her book.

There was a loud pop, alerting hermione that somebody had apparated into the room, she lifted her head from the book, to see the last person she expected. Ron.

"Ron, what are you doing here" she asked shocked at seeing him in her house

Ron never replied, he with drew his wand, noticing Hermione had not drawn Her's he advanced on her, shouting "Curio"

Hermione fell to the floor, screaming in pain and clutching her stomach, Ron noticed her stomach

"Your pregnant...well then come on Hermione...protect yourself and that sprog of Malfoy's" he was expecting her to with draw her wand, but she didn't have it on her. Ron just laughed at her

"Poor defenceless Hermione, you were always so quick at school, always had your wand with you, always the first to draw it at the first sign of trouble, and now your Malfoy's ho and he's got you up the duff and taken away your wand" he continued to laugh and threw another Curio curse at her.

"Protego" Hermione shouted, it was the shielding spell, the curio cure bounced off her invisible shield that was wrapped around her

Ron looked around and saw the book on the floor, where it had fallen when Hermione stood up

"Waddiwasi" Ron shouted, the book flew at Hermione, but she saw and dodged the best that she could be nearly 8 months pregnant.

Hermione was trying to concentrate on Draco and Narcissa, hoping that she was able to transport people in one piece, to her side while Ron continued to shout the Curio curse at Hermione and she doubled over in pain.

Draco and Narcissa both suddenly appeared by Hermione's side, they first saw Ron with his wand pointed and looking down at a small ball crumpled on the floor, Ron looked at the two and almost fainted in shock at the sight of them standing there.

Draco turned to look at the ball on the floor, the saw that the ball was his wife

"Mya" he ran to her to see if the curse, which he recognised had done any long term damage.

"D...Draco" Hermione moaned in agony

Ron looked at the two "Avada" he started but found a wand aimed at him

Narcissa had her wand aimed at Ron before he had chance to think about harming Hermione even more and Draco in the process. Ron looked at her in shock, he hardly even saw her pull it out and aim it at him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you Ronald that i was the smartest witch when i was at school" Narcissa said matter-of -factly. "Expelliarmus" she said and Ron's wand flew out of his hand and in to Her's, which she hid deep in her wand pocket.

"Petrificus Totalus" Narcissa continued. Ron fell to the floor with his arms and legs bound together. Narcissa ran to Draco and Hermione to see Hermione on the floor in pain trying to be comforted by Draco.

"Cissa, Draco its ok, im fine" Hemrione said in a weak and pained voice, she didn't look well at all

"Mum, what can we do" Draco cried

"She should be ok now, the cruciatus curse effects were off soon after the spell ends, she should be ok soon, but we will owl the order, the ministry and the hospital, just to make sure" Narcissa said. Hermione stood and was lead by Draco to the sofa where she sat.

"I'll go owl the ministry and the order" Narcissa said and left the room.

"Mya, are you ok" Draco asked

"I love you, remember that"

"Hey, why you talking like that?" he was getting scared now, Hermione wasn't looking so good and she was acting like it was the last time she was going to see him.

"Draco, promise to remember that I love you"

"I will, I love you too"

"Draco?" Hermione asked

"Yeah"

"How's work" Draco laughed

"Only you would worry about others at a time like this"

Hermione also laughed at how she sounded, but cried in pain as she felt a twinge in her stomach. Draco looked worried and was about to ask her what was wrong when Narcissa came back into the room followed by Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny, Tonks and other members of the order. Narcissa saw Hermione in pain and ran to her side

"Draco, owl the midwife, your having a baby" Narcissa announced produly, that her first grandchild was on its way. Draco rushed to owl the hospital to alert them Hermione was in labour.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

please review

I NEED HELP: I need people to read my other fic, ENEMIES TURNED LOVERS and post me ideas b.c I need help with it.

dmhg


	14. Baby Malfoy

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

Chapter 14

Draco rushed back to Hermione, she was sat looking at Narcissa who was helping her with her breathing during the early stages of labor. Ginny was also by Hermione's side trying to help too.

Harry, Dumbledore and Tonks were tending to Ron, he was still bind to the floor. Dumbledore was helping Tonks to free just one of Ron's arms so she had something to hold on to when she took him to await trial in Azkaban prison. Harry was looking Ron over with a disgusted look on his face.

"The hospital is getting ready for us, we better be going" Draco announced. Narcissa and Ginny picked Hermione up of the floor that was holding on to her stomach. "Mum you go with Hermione, ill be there in a minute" Draco told Cissa, who apparated Hermione to St.Mungos delivery suite. Ginny had to stay, she was working.

Draco walked over to Harry who wanted to ask him some questions

"Draco, how did you and Narcissa know Hermione needed help" he asked

"The baby gave Hermione the ability to do wand less magic and i guess she summoned me and mum in her mind and we just popped in here"

"Ok, well we will take it from here. We saw Ron use the unforgivable curse on Hermione, we re-played his last spell to come from his wand." Draco nodded and apparated to the hospital, later the Order apparated to Head Quarters.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dr. Malfoy, didn't know you were due in today, least of all in the maternity dep." said a old doctor to Draco as he approached the desk

"Oh, hi Mildred, im not working, Hermione's in labor, can you tell me where she is"

"Let me see, Hermione Mafloy...Mafloy...Hermione...Ah yes room 300" she said as Draco sped off at top speed

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Push Hermione, push, nice and long, you can do it" said a doctor

"NO, NO, I CAN'T DO IT" Hermione screamed "WHERE'S DRACO"

"Mya" Draco called at the sound of his name, he ran through a door, and saw his wife on a bed, looking distraught, his mum holding her hand helping her through the labor. Draco ran to the other side of Hermione and grabbed her hand, he copied what his mum was doing, breathing slowly and deeply. Bringing a smile to Narcissa's face.

"Draco, im so glad that you here" Hermione breathed

"Why is that"

"Because i can tell you in person, that if you ever touch me again, i will kill YOU" she screamed

"Draco, she doesn't mean it, the labor" Narcissa quietly reassured her son, who knew it was just the pain talking.

"Hermione, now just one more and you'll be all done" the doctor said

"AAAAAGGGGGG" Hermione screamed and squeezed Draco's hand. He went drip white and saw that his hand was going white where she was squeezing, but he knew it would be all worth it in the end.

Hermione pushed once more and crying filled the room, Hermione threw her head back on to the pillow, Narcissa wiped away sweat from her forehead, it was over.

"Its a boy, well done"

The doctor quickly wiped the baby away to be checked and cleaned up. Minutes later she brought him back in a blue blanket. She handed him to Hermione who held him up to her chest so Draco and Cissa could see. He had light blond hair and brown eyes. He looked a lot like Draco, except he had his mothers eyes.

"What's his name" Narcissa asked

"Jack Malfoy" Hermione and Draco said in union, they had planned a boys name in secret ages ago and not told anyone; the girls name was going to be Matilda.

"Its lovely" Narcissa kissed Hermione and walked round the bed to kiss Draco. She had tears in her eyes, much more than being a new grandmother, Hermione could tell. Narcissa walked out of the room, Hermione decided she would see her later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione had to stay in hospital for a week after due to the curse Ron had used on her and so the doctors could keep a eye on Jack with him been premature, both mother and son were fine so they were allowed to go home.

When they got home they had lots of visitors, Narcissa's friends, the Weasleys, Potters, old teachers and friends from school all came to visit. Jack Draco Malfoy was very popular and a ladies man at the age of a week old. He not only looked like his father but took after him as well.

Hermione was still on leave from work so she couldn't attend an emergency that Draco had to be called away for, Hermione took this as the perfect opportunity to see Narcissa who had been strangely quite and odd around them especially Jack. Narcissa was reading a book when Hermione laid Jack down to sleep after feeding him.

"Cissa can i ask you something"

"Yes dear" Narcissa said and put her book down

"I was wondering if your ok, its just you were a little upset in the delivery room, after Jack was born and you have been odd these last few days" Hermione said and sat next her Cissa

"Can i tell you something" Hermione nodded "Well, when Draco was born, he was taken away from me, i didn't see him until 2 days after the birth, he was born at home so i was at home, but you got to hold your son right after he was born, when he was clean that is but i never got to see Draco open his eyes, smile or hear him cry for the first time."

"Why"

"Lucius had paid someone to take care of him, Draco was a very strong and Healthy baby so he didn't need much tending to, i wasn't allowed to bond with Draco, Lucius said it would weaken the boy. After 2 days i only saw Draco once or twice during the day and once during the night if i was lucky. As he got older i saw more but that was when he had learned to smile and learnt things that they do at a early age, i missed out on Draco so much and just seeing you and Jack together made we think about Draco. Im sorry if i upset you Hermione"

"No you didn't, Cissa you didn't. Im sorry about that" Narcissa nodded

"Well all in the past"

"Yes" Jack cried "Perfect timing, Cissa do you want to fee him, he's having a new brand of powdered milk, im trying to get him to have powdered and beast milk" Narcissa's face slowly lit up and she agreed. Hermione told Narcissa how to hold Jack and feed him, he seemed to enjoy being fed by his grandmother so Hermione left to two alone, she walked up to her room and went to sleep straight away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Had a really good plot planned out for the next few chapters, which i thought was really good, but i saved them on my computer, and being temperamental like it is, turned its self off, dont know how just did, i saved the plot and moved my knee, b/c its a laptop so i sit in my study on my bean bag and write the fic's, so i moved my knee a inch and it turned off, no wires or anything was disconnected at all. So i turned it back on and saw the folder that i saved them in, opened it and all that was there was a little bit that i wrote about Narcissa and Hermione bonding, which is what is in this chapter, so for the next few chapters in screwed, but by the time you get this chapter it might be solved b/c i up loaded chapter 3 and 4 to today and i also wrote chapter 12, 13 and this chapter 14. Not bad to say i finished college at 3pm and got home at 4:15pm and its now 11:30pm.

dmhg


	15. News

Disclaimer: own nothing

**_tom-felton-luver-1-2-2 :_** I live in England so the college system is different, im in year 13 at college. I left school 2years ago when I was in year 11; we leave school at age 16. Is love to instant message you, but I don't know how, so… Ive sent you e-mail to the e-mail in your bio. Im glad you like my fic's its really nice to hear from people who like my fic's because sometimes I don't like how they turn out but im glad you do, so this chapter is for you.

chapter 15

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione was sound a sleep when Draco come home. He got home late that evening due to the emergency at the hospital, he saw his mother and put Jack to bed, then he went to see Hermione.

He walked to their bedroom to see her a sleep on the bed, fully clothed and above the covers, it was a cold night so Draco gently put a blanket over her from the trunk at the bottom of the bed. Hermione was a sleep in the middle of the bed and Draco didn't want to disturb her so he made a little bed on the floor. He too was asleep within a few minutes.

At 2am Jack started crying. This woke Hermione up; she rolled out of bed and went off to his room. She walked in to see her son laid there in amongst his blankets and soft toys, his short blond hair spiked up from where he had been sleeping. Hermione smiled at him, he looked just like Draco, a mini Draco. She picked him up in her arms and bounced him around gently, humming a old nursery rhyme to sooth him back to sleep.

Draco had woke up by the sound of his son crying and followed Hermione a few minutes later, he walked to the door of his room and saw Hermione humming to their son, seeing Hermione and Jack together made him feel more love for her, he slowly and quietly walked up behind Hermione making her jump as he snaked his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder

"I love you Hermione" he whispered to her

"And i love you Draco" she whispered back. Jack had fallen asleep so Hermione kissed his cheek and put him back in his cot and covered him back up. Hermione and Draco walked quietly out of the room and closed the door behind them.

When they got back to their room, Hermione saw the made up bed on the floor, which looked very uncomfortable

"Draco, what were you doing sleeping on the floor" she asked

"You were a sleep on the bed, in the middle so i had to sleep on the floor, didn't want to disturb you"

"Well are you going to sleep on that thing all night of are you coming to bed"

"Oh Mrs. Malfoy, are you trying to seduce me?" Draco asked seductively

"Maybe, i am. Are you going to let me seduce you?"

"Hell yeah" he jumped on the bed and waited for Hermione to climb in. When she did he kissed her softly at first but got deeper and deeper and more passionately, the kiss stayed just as passionately all thought their love making.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**The Daily Prophet**

_Ronald Arthur Weasley appeared in court yesterday on the charge of using one of the unforgivable curses, the Curcaitus curse on a very close old school friend Hermione Granger, now Hermione Malfoy. Ron, Hermione and ledged Harry Potter were nicknamed the 'golden trio' at Hogwarts because of their part in stopping evil and bringing down Voldermort. The three students were inseparable whilst at school and were best friends for all 7 years. _

_After leaving school Hermione left Ron move in with her on account of his lack of NEWT's he was unable to find a job so he had to move out of his family home, the Burrow. They got closer and started dating, Ron claims they was happy until late in September 2 years ago when Draco Malfoy started working as a trainee doctor on Hermione's ward, they instantly re-fell in love, as they were in love a few months previous to the end of the school year. Hermione Malfoy claims that those short few months with Ron was the worst of her life and she was happy when Draco appeared on the scene after months of being abused by Ron._

_3 Weeks ago, Hermione went in to early labor at their home, Malfoy manor due to the wand of Ron, he showed up at the manor wanting to kill Hermione, she was about 8 to 8 1/2 months pregnant at the time. He used the Curcaitus curse on her many times before Draco and mother Narcissa Malfoy showed up, summoned by the strange ability Hermione had picked up whilst she was pregnant, she was able t do wandless magic and somehow summoned Draco and Narcissa to help her._

_Narcissa Malfoy was the one to bring Ron down just as he was about to use another unforgivale curse, Avada Kedavra on her son, Hermione and their unborn child. She managed to body bind him to the floor and owled the Order of the Phoenix for help, when they got there Hermione who had suffered greatly went in to premature labor and apparated straight to St.Mungo's. Where she later gave birth with both Draco and Narcissa at her side to a baby boy, that they named Jack Draco Malfoy. _

_Both parents are said to be doing fine and Jack had no lasting effects of the curse being used on his mother except that his birthday will be a little earlier. Jack was suppose to be born sometime in March but came in February of this year._

_Ron appeared in front of many people he recognized, amongst the jury were Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Blaise Zabini, who came all the way from his family home France to support his friend Draco Malfoy. There were many members of the order, his family; especially his sister Ginevra Potter, there was some old school teacher including Albus Dumbledore at the hearing._

_The judge heard everyone speak and adjourned for a few hours to look over the evidence with the jury. When he returned it was decided that Ronald Arthur Weasley was to spend life in Azkaban Prison, and may even face the dementors kiss, but it is for sure he will never walk free again. Azkaban prison had been made safer and less easy to escape since the escape of mass murder Sirius Black so Ron will not have a easy time trying to escape, a member of the governors in charge of Azkaban said that he will be kept in the most secure cell surrounded by demenots._

_- Rita Skeeter._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco smiled happily as he read the newspaper; Hermione and Narcissa too read the same article. Draco knew that Ron would never hurt his family again and his son could grow up with out having to worry about Ron wanting to kill him just for being son of a Malfoy and Granger.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chapter soon….

I have writers block.

Please review

dmhg


	16. Later

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Chapter 16

17 years later...

"Dad, i don't want to go" cried a 11 year old Matilda Mafloy into her fathers cloak

"Maddy, come on, its going to be ok, you have Lilly there with you, and there's Jack" Draco tried to re-assure his daughter that her first day of school was going to be ok. Matilda was born around the same time as Lilly Potter the first child of Ginny and Harry.

Draco looked around to see where Hermione had gotten too; he spotted her and Narcissa talking to Ginny as Harry was also re-assuring his daughter.

"Come on Lilly. Oh there's Draco and Maddy" Lilly immediately let go of her father and ran to Lilly. The others soon joined.

The whistle of the Hogwarts express blew loudly. The clock read 10:50; the train leaves at exactly 11am.

"JACK" Draco shouted to his 17 year old son who was in his 7th Year and made Head Boy.

Jack walked over supporting his Head Boy badge just above the green and silver serpent embroided on his cloak. Jack made Slythern house 6 years ago on his first day of school. He took after Draco in more ways than the looks; he was Slytherin seeker and captain and had been since this 4th year. He was never short of female students following him, hanging off every word he said. Just like his dad.

"Take care of Maddy and Lilly" Hermione told her son, who was towering above her. Jack was as tall as Draco who was about six foot.

"I will mum, don't worry" he kissed his mum and grandmother on the cheek "Bye mum, Grandmother" he kissed Ginny on the cheek "Bye aunt Gin". he said.

He went to Draco and Harry, shook hands with them both, which was a manly way to show affection, Draco wished his father had showed affection to him, even if it was just a hand shake after he made head boy.

"Bye dad, uncle Harry" Ginny and Harry became best friends of Draco and Hermione so their children called them aunt and uncle.

Jack walked off towards the train, waving as he got on.

Draco turned back to Maddy

"Well, we will see you at Christmas, ok, love you" Maddy kissed Draco on the cheek and then did the same to Hermione and Narcissa

"Bye mum, bye granny, bye uncle Harry, bye auntie Ginny" she said in her delicate innocent voice "Love you all" Hermione hugged her daughter and told her she loved her and to be careful.

Lilly said her goodbyes to her parents and Draco and Hermione, she then left with Matilda on the train.

At exactly 11 o'clock the train moved away and parents started disappearing, Narcissa left with Ginny and Harry, Narcissa was going to see her old school friend Molly Weasley, something she had done regularly since Lucius had died, Molly and Cissa were the best of friends at school and met on September 1st when they was in their first year so they saw each other on this day every year, as they did every week or as often as they could but every September 1st was special, it was a anniversary of their best friend ship.

Draco and Hermione soon left to go home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Both Lilly and Matilda made Gryffindor house, much to the relief of Hermione, she couldn't have two children in Slytherin house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THE END

Sorry if it didn't go as expected, im really suffering from writers block with this story. Please review and keep an eye ouf for more fic's by me, dmhg. and read my other fic's, my one-shot fic's have only a few reviews. PLEASE PLEASE help me with Enemies turned lovers, i need help with ideas.

REVIEW

dmhg .


End file.
